


Caught in a Spider Web

by jajafilm



Series: Sweet Dreams [7]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man the Animated Series (TV)
Genre: Die Verwandlung, Fear, Franz Kafka References, Nightmares, The Metamorphosis, dream - Freeform, spider web
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: Even the heroes have nightmares.Why does J. Jonah Jameson hate Spider-Man?





	Caught in a Spider Web

#  Caught in a Spider Web

J. Jonah Jameson was flying in his office from the door to his desk, a short path from the table to a chair, from the chair to the chandelier, and then back to door. He didn't understand this situation and he was terrified to death. He didn't know how it could have happened. Which madman turned him into a fly and why? He desperately wanted to just let this Kafka's joke ends. He wanted to be man again, an avid editor-in-chief of the most popular newspaper in the state.

Creaking door, someone came into his office. It was a tall brown-haired man who could be just over twenty year old. He wore jeans, a black T-shirt, a checked shirt, and he hold some kind of photographs in his hand. Peter Parker is imprudent and perhaps a little irresponsible, yet otherwise quite a nice guy. Jameson has been looking after him, since the day the boy first crossed the threshold of this office.

Jameson enthusiastically flew to Peter as a rescue, to his sun of hope. But the young man didn't recognize him. With one hand, he tried to chase away the fly, so he succeeded in picking up the poor boss and throwing him to the far corner of the room where Jameson had stopped something that was flexible and sticky. The boy looked around the room, walked over to the table and put it on the desk the pictures. Then he headed back to the door. Jameson wanted to fly to him again, but the strange sticky thing held him. What was that? Editor of the Daily Bugle finally really looked around.

He found himself in the middle of a cobweb. He was trapped! His heart pounded violently. He desperately tried to pull away, but the more he wiggled, he had the greater chances that he would warn the network owner. And so it happened! At the right end of the sticky slime a spider has already appeared. No, Spider-Man stood there, in his red-blue jersey and with his hands on his hips. God, this was Jameson's end! Damn, where are somebody? Help the poor fly!


End file.
